1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus.
2. Prior Art
German Pat. No. 267 958 discloses an apparatus in which horizontal separating devices are inserted into the start of the stack following the folder and which are constructed for carrying a partial stack and for separating through the folded paper web at a fold by means of a cutting edge on a separating and supporting device inserted horizontally into the stack. The separated stack discharge means has a conveyor belt on which the separated stacks are placed by plates functioning as a stacking table. U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,677 also describes such an apparatus.
German Pat. No. 30 13 865 describes an apparatus which carries out stack separation and conveying away in the same way. In the latter, throughout the separating process, the partial stacks are held above and below the separating device on their first or last sheets by special retaining devices, so as to prevent any displacement of the stack during separation and by a sloped raising of the upper stack part to form a large triangular gap for the insertion of separating devices. This requires the use of complicated machine parts, such as suction devices and the like.
According to the not previously published German patent application No. P 35 02 176, an exact formation of individual stacks and their conveying away, even at high running speeds, is made possible without retaining devices for the stack parts located above and below the separating device. The stacking table is provided with a displacement means and can be inserted by the latter in an upper position substantially horizontally, in the same direction as the separating device and synchronously into the stacking table, it being connected to the separating device and following on to the same substantially without any spacing during insertion. No retaining devices are necessary. The separating device is followed by the stacking table during its retraction and takes over the partial stack, without there being any danger of tilting or displacement of the stack. A small gap can be formed on the front stack edge by a separating element which can be swung into the stack from its upper edge, so that without difficulty the separating element can be inserted in the stack. It only opens the front stack edge and does not carry the stack over its remaining surface.